Vehicles have cargo compartments for storing items required for travel. Vehicles may be equipped with retractable shades used to cover the cargo compartment. The shades extend parallel to a floor of the cargo compartment. The shades provide added protection to the items stored within the cargo compartment and cover them so they are not visible from outside the vehicle. The shades may be supported by inner panels of the vehicle cargo compartment.
The extending portions may use a plurality of handles to extend the shade over the cargo compartment. The extending portions also define an open bin for storing items on top of the package shelf. The bin is configured to loosely store items. Loosely storing items presents problems with items being damaged during travel or being visible from outside the vehicle. Uncovered items disposed within the cargo compartments may be susceptible to theft. Storage compartments disposed on the shade or the extending portion which allow for additional storage and covered protection of the items may be advantageous.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.